dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythic Monsters Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the fiftieth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Mythic MonstersDragonTales1.png Mythic MonstersDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Mythic Monsters' *Deep within the time of legends, back when heroes fought in the days of yore, mythical monsters clashed, traveled, and more! High on the peak of the legends and myths stood the Wiselord Dragon perched with a mystical gift. *She flew down from the peak to the edge of the sea where a hero awaited her guidance and plea. She offered wise words of the Sealord of old, "travel to the land where fire meets cold". What could this mean, a riddle and twist? The Sealord Dragon watched as she flew into the mist... *Sealord Dragon spent a week to prepare for the dangerous journey which he approached with great care. He knew better than to refuse the Wiselord's quest, but it would be full of great peril and a heroic test. While he was the king of the sea, he'd travel the land to answer Wiselord's plea. *With a Bag of Gales in hand and courage in heart, Sealord flew into the Island with a cacophony of wind! He landed deep within the Island's hot core; he expected nothing but found quite a bit more. Slightly dazed and looking towards the sky, a peculiar dragon came to him like a fly. The fiery figure of an Ifrit Dragon reveals his claw and offered and hand to the Sealord. The two stood up shoulder to shoulder and set off on this quest. *It was a strange sight to see in the land of fire: a Dragon of water with a snowy desire. The Ifrit had never seen snow in his life, but he decided this journey was worth this strange strife. The unlikely duo decided north was the key, and they set off with friendship, and whistling with glee. *They decided it prudent to head to the north where the winds got cold and the the snow would come forth. But no matter how far they traveled that way, they saw no more snow and the heat would just stay. Where would they find where fire meets cold? The Sealord felt tired - this quest felt quite old. *Just as all of the journey felt lost, Ifrit Dragon had a crazy idea to find this strange frost. What if the cold was kept underground? Where the fires stopped raging and the snow could be found! The idea was solid but the plan not so much. With so much lava the caves were hot stuff! They found a great guidestone in a pile of black stones and they asked it to bring them where snowflakes called home! *The path lead the Sealord and his Ifrit friend to a fiery crack at the Island's end. The heats was so bad the Sealord stepped back, but he knew this was his journey and he pressed his attack! They pushed deep into the fiery chasm! A volcanic maze stumped their poor brains and a heatblast cavern scalded their scales! But they pushed ever onward, deep into the cave because their reward was coming and these companions were brave. *Finally through fire and flame the unlikely duo felt a gust of cold air! They found this fabled land where the fire met cold, but would the tale of this journey ever be told? They looked far and wide and started to shiver, their breath turned to fog and their muscles did quiver. They got so far and now were dumbfounded, then something happened - they were suddenly surrounded! *A colony of Wolper Dragons showed up to greet these new dragons who entered their lair. "We've never heard of fire or a land up above" said the youngest Wolper with a star in his eyes. This was their quest, the reason for this trial - to bring the Wolper Dragons to the surface. Many stayed in their frosty home-caverns, but a handful of Wolpers returned to the surface. The Sealord and Ifrit and a dozen new friends saw the sunrise as their journey would end. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on March 5, 2019 and ended on March 15, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event